


Ham Squah: The Squahwakening

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Other, Please Kill Me, i'm sorry yall, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jawn.lawn: lafayette, please, dont meme</p><p>jawn.lawn: its two in the morning this isny the time for this</p><p>laffytaffy: NONSENSE</p><p>laffytaffy: ITS ALWAYS TIME TO MEME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: The Squahwakening

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short break I took! I haven't been feeling well at all so I haven't been posting. Hope y'all are still reading this series! As always, hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Title suggested by Theduel.

laffytaffy: EVERYO NE LOOK

laffytaffy: [harambehasrisen.jpg]

jawn.lawn: laf... As much as i love memes....

jawn.lawn: its 2 in the morning

jawn.lawn: go to sleep, laf

laffytaffy: but why are you awake then???

jawn.lawn: look

jawn.lawn:  _look_

jawn.lawn: i cant sleep

jawn.lawn: id get up and do something but alex is asleep on me and i kinda dont want to wake him up

laffytaffy: understood.

laffytaffy: but dont you want to american meme with me? :(

jawn.lawn: laf its too early in the AM 

laffytaffy: it is never too early for memes!!!!!!

jawn.lawn: everyone is aSLEEP, LAF 

angel.schuy: im not

mulligone: me neither

pegleg.schuy: eliza just fucking kicked me in her sleep i hate this

angel.schuy: its what you get for punching me in the stomach

laffytaffy: why would peggy punch you in the stomach?? :S

angel.schuy: i used her as an arm rest 

mulligone: yall wild....

angel.schuy: hEY THATS MY LINE 

jawn.lawn: since when

angel.schuy: SINCE RIGHT NOW 

angel.schuy: YALL WILD™ IS MY LINE OK

pegleg.schuy: damn ok angelica just chill

a.a.ron: hey guys whats going on 

angel.schuy: burr, where the fuck have you been,

a.a.ron: busy

angel.schuy: doing WHAT,

a.a.ron: things

jawn.lawn: burr stop being so vague all the time i swear to god stop acting like you have stuff to hide

a.a.ron: maybe i do?

a.a.ron: you guys dont understand me 

laffytaffy: [nowthatswhaticalledgy.jpg] 

jawn.lawn: haha... Nice meme, laf 

laffytaffy: wait you mean

laffytaffy: I HAVE MEMED SUCCESSFULLY??????

pegleg.schuy: haha..... SUCCessfully 

mulligone: peggy pls no succ memes 

pegleg.schuy: succ my dick, hercules 

angel.schuy: go to sleep

ham.man: hey guys what if the g in gif was silent

jawn.lawn: alex i thought you were asleep???

ham.man: i was but i woke up

mulligone: go back to sleep, ham 

ham.man: what gif i dont want to 

angel.schuy: and yall wonder why nobody likes us

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Every hit, kudos and comment is appreciated. Sorry if this isn't up to par with my other Ham Squah works, I had a massive headache when I wrote this.
> 
> Hmu at @musicalstheatre on instagram!


End file.
